


Fake it 'til you make it

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: Bughead Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: Hey! I really like your writing and I was hoping if you could write one about How Reggie teases Jughead and betty about being together (which they're not yet) and betty just plays it off like they are leaving both guys stunned, with some fluff!Submitted Anonymously





	

Betty and Jughead were sitting on a couch in the student lounge, preparing for a science quiz they had next period when Reggie walked in.

“Oh, well look at these two lovebirds. May I be the first to say that you two make an adorable couple. Jughead, nice job man. Betty, you could do better but…” Reggie drawled. Jughead flinched and was about to tell Reggie off, but Betty stopped him by laying her arm around his shoulders and scooting closer to him. Jughead looked at her questioningly, but she simply smiled and turned to Reggie.

“You’re wrong when you say that I could do better than Juggie.” Both boys looked at her in shock. Jughead recovered quicker than Reggie, figuring out what she was doing. He put on his best fake smile and nodded when Reggie looked at him.

“Wait…so you’re really…Betty, you finally make the cheerleading team and the guy you choose to go out with is the school loser?” Reggie recovered enough to resume his teasing. Jughead tensed at his words, he didn’t care what Reggie said about him, but he didn’t like the way he was talking about Betty. But once again, Betty surprised him by leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

“The term loser is a relative one Reggie,” She said in a very pointed tone. Reggie’s eyes widened slowly when he realized she was insulting him.

“But still…Jughead…” Reggie shook his head in disbelief.

“It’s a tale as old as time, cute popular girl falls in love with the school rebel” Jughead finally joined in, wrapping his arm around Betty’s waist. She leaned into him and flashed him a smile.

“Girls love a rebel” Betty said, reaching up and tugging gently on his hat, causing Jughead to smile.

“Ugh, you two are disgusting.” Reggie gave up on trying to annoy them and walked out of the room. As soon as the door swung shut behind him, they untangled themselves and dissolved into a fit of giggles.

“Did you see his face?” Betty said delightedly

“His face? I’m pretty sure it matched mine.” Jughead shook his head in amazement. “That was incredible, I didn’t know you had that in you.”

“Oh, I’m full of surprised Juggie” Betty said with a wink.

“Apparently”

“And I get so tired of him constantly bullying you.” Betty said, growing more serious

“It doesn’t bother me really” Jughead tried to shrug it off, but Betty wasn’t having any of that.

“Don’t you lie to me, I can see right through you Jughead Jones. I know when you are using your sarcasm and wit to hide what you are really feeling.”

“I don’t do that” Jughead huffed

“You do too. You didn’t fool me when we were 8 and you don’t fool me now” Betty gave him a challenging look, but he backed down, knowing that she was right.

“Okay, so maybe it does bother me a bit. But now everyone is going to think we are dating. Reggie is a blabbermouth” Jughead pointed out

“So?” Betty shrugged, unconcerned. “At least it got him to shut up and leave us alone”

“You’re going to ruin your new cool cheerleader status” Jughead teased.

“I’m already doing that, hanging out with your loser ass” Betty punched him lightly in the shoulder.

“Ow’ Jughead mockingly held his shoulder.

“That’s right, Reggie better watch out, next time I’ll be fighting with more than my words” Betty laughed, holding her fists up.

“Yeah you come at him like that he’s probably likely to laugh himself to death. Your form's terrible” Jughead pushed one of his hands against her fist. Betty pushed back, but Jughead was surprisingly strong.

Just then, Veronica and Kevin walked into the room and eyed the two of them suspiciously.

“So, Reggie just told us that the two of you were dating?” Veronica said with her hands on her hips. Betty and Jughead looked at each other and dissolved into a fit of laughter, unable to answer her question.


End file.
